prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayokaze Midori
|kanji = 華夜風みどり|age = 14|born = 9th March|home = Nanairogaoka|relations = Kayokaze Sora (mother; deceased)|gender = Female|hair = Dark Green (Midori) Emerald (Cure Cyclone)|eyes = Lime Green (Left) Murky Green (Right)|alter_ego = Cure Cyclone|power = Wind|theme = Green|season = Twinkle Pretty Cure!|debut = TwPC01 (Midori) TwPC05 (Cure Cyclone)|seiyuu = Akaneya Himika}} '|華夜風みどり}} is one of the main characters of [[Twinkle Pretty Cure!|''Twinkle Pretty Cure!]]. A cold and aloof girl, Midori is very distant and prefers to spend her time alone. She is said to have a very warm and lovely smile but has hidden it away due to her mother mysteriously dying. Midori is also said to be a girl of many talents, her main talent being flower arrangement and often blushes whenever people comment on this talent. She also begins to open up from her cold exterior once she meets Misaki. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Cyclone', the Pretty Cure of Courage. Her theme colour is green and she controls the power of wind. History Appearance Midori has shoulder length and straight dark green hair. Her bangs cover her left eyes and leaves one of her murky green coloured eyes uncovered. Her casual wear often consists of a sleeveless, collared olive green jacket over top a pale dark green long sleeved shirt while also wearing dark grey jeans with the bottoms rolled up to a few centimetres below her knees. Her shoes are olive green trainers with white laces, white toe cap and white sole. As Cure Cyclone, her hair grows longer and shifts from dark green to emerald green while being tied up into a high ponytail with a silver hairtie, a white feather attached to the hairtie. Her bangs that cover her left eye then uncovers her eye, revealing it to be a lime green colour unlike her murky green right eye; her bangs being braided. On top of her head, there is a white tiara that has a lime green jewel in the center. Her wear consists of... Personality A cold and aloof girl, Midori is very distant and prefers to spend her time alone. She is said to have a very warm and lovely smile but has hidden it away due to her mother mysteriously dying. Midori is also said to be a girl of many talents, her main talent being flower arrangement and often blushes whenever people comment on this talent. She also begins to open up from her cold exterior once she meets Misaki. Relationships Cure Cyclone is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Midori who controls the power of wind. Her theme colour is green. To transform, she needs her Twinkle Commune and Cure Decor while also shouting "Pretty Cure, Twinkle Charge!". Her main purification attack is Cyclone Hurricane. Transformation Attacks * - Cure Cyclone's main purification attack. Etymology is a combination of the name meaning "floral night" and the word meaning "wind", meaning that Kayokaze means "floral night wind". , despite being in hiragana, means "green".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midori This is a clear and direct reference to her theme colour. Therefore, her name means "floral night green wind". Cure Cyclone means "a violent tropical storm".https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/cyclone Songs Midori's voice actress, Akaneya Himika, ''has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This includes duets with 'Ōno Yūko''' (the voice actress of Azumauta Misaki/Cure Aria), Suzuki Aina (the voice actress of Akatsuki Asami/Cure Daybreak), Serizawa Yuu (the voice actress of Ella Blythe/Cure Éclair) and Yamazaki Haruka (the voice actress of Aoike Yukino/Cure Snowdrift). Solo * [[Emerald Wind of The Night|'Emerald Wind of The Night']] Duet/Group * [[Shiawase no Link|'Shiawase no Link']] (with Misaki, Asami, Ella and Yukino) Trivia * Cure Cyclone is Cure March's successor. ** However, she has a couple of differences to her predecessor: *** Midori has a much more distant nature. *** Midori is an only child with only one parent. * She shares her voice actress with Manaka Laala from PriPara! and Yatsumura Tsuyuno from Mahou Shoujo Site. ** Coincidentally, Midori and Tsuyuno share many similarities: *** Both are 14 years old. *** Both are shown to be cold and emotionless during their first appearances. *** Both have lost at least one parent (Midori having lost her mother and Tsuyuno having lost both her parents). *** Both are only children. *** Both begin to lose their cold exterior when they meet the main protagonist of their respective series (Misaki for Midori; Aya for Tsuyuno). * Midori's birthday is on the 9th March, making her zodiac Pisces. * She is the first Pretty Cure to have ''Heterochromia Iridis ''meaning that both of her eyes have different colours. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Twinkle Pretty Cure! Category:Twinkle Pretty Cure! Characters